The invention relates to outboard marine drives, including cooling systems therefor.
Outboard marine drives are known in the prior art and typically include a powerhead having an internal combustion engine, and a downwardly extending driveshaft housing having a lower gearcase driving a propulsor. The engine has a cylinder block and a cylinder head and expels exhaust through an exhaust system having an exhaust manifold, and in some cases a catalyst housing, and an exhaust tube, with the latter extending in the driveshaft housing. A cooling system draws cooling water from a body of water in which the outboard marine drive is operating, and supplies the cooling water through cooling passages to various of the noted components of the outboard marine drive.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts in the above technology.